Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a dragon. Archives 1, 2, 3 In the Forest.... "Then...how do you feel about me?" Maradesa asked with a hesitating tone. RueyWill put later! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Balios didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 00:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa sighed and got up to walk away. RueyWill put later! 00:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Kaida fluffed out her wings and yawned. Crap... I slept in! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire and Seafire entered the beach. Icewish ♥ 23:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, Bailos? Have a good life, cause right now, your wasting it on a stupid dragon like me..." Maradesa said and flew off. RueyWill put later! 23:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos looked very confused. Icewish ♥ 23:50, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Kaida rushed towards the beach, confused about where she was going. ''Oh well... at least I'm running somewhere. ''❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa wanted to die, literally. She dove into the ground and broke a wing on accident. He wings were locked because she was thinking about Bailos. RueyWill put later! 23:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Kaida flew over, landing her Maradesa. "Oh dear... your wing..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) "I..can- can't feel it.." Maradesa moaned as blood pooled around her RueyWill put later! 19:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Kaida blinked in shock and took some cobwebs from a nearby tree and wrapped it around the wing. "Don't move." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa nodded and said "will I be able to fly again?" RueyWill put later! 19:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) "Depends. If you don't take it easy, you might not." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:22, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos looked very confused. Icewish ♥ 01:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa moaned as she tried to stand up, she looked into Bailos's eyes and blinked away tears RueyWill put later! 01:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "Look, don't kill yourself over me," said Balios to Maradesa. Icewish ♥ 01:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "So? Why would you care? I thought you didn't like me and I have every right to love you.." Maradesa breathed and laid her her head on the sand. RueyWill put later! 01:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "I never said I didn't like you," replied Balios. "And I'm really not worth your time, you deserve better." Icewish ♥ 01:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "No, I want nothing better than you..." Maradesa replied and tried to stand up RueyWill put later! 01:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Balios' stayed silent. Icewish ♥ 01:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa stretched her wings and got up to walk away. RueyWill put later! 01:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Just before Maradesa left, Balios grabbed her wings and kissed her right on the mouth. Icewish ♥ 01:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa felt a blush over come her face as she said "uh.... th-thanks" and she walked off. RueyWill put later! 01:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Balios flew off. Icewish ♥ 01:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa walked away, unable to fly. RueyWill put later! 04:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos and Pedasos headed back to their den with several fish that they caught eariler. Icewish ♥ 04:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa limbed up the mountain her den was on. RueyWill put later! 04:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Kaida flew overhead. "Take it easy!" she hissed another warning. She gave her wings another flap before soaring off elsewhere, towards a valley. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa felt her heart beat rapidly RueyWill put later! 13:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Kaida grumbled and clicked her talons as she landed on a boulder. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos ate a fish. Icewish ♥ 14:59, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa collasped in her den and fell asleep. Her throat felt dry so that night she tried to go down to the beach. She stumbled over and rock and plummented down the the very bottom of the mountain. She screamed in pain as she felt her rib bones break. RueyWill put later! 15:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Kaida peered at Maradesa and the beach. "Dahell?" she tilted her head in confusion and flew onto a closer boulder to investigate. "Hm."❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa yelled and screamed. RueyWill put later! 21:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos heard her screaming and quiclly flew over. Icewish ♥ 21:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa was expecting Bailos to come, but only saw Xanthos. She moaned in pain. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 03:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "What happened?" asked Xanthos, sounding very worried. Icewish ♥ 03:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa couldn't reply, she was too weak to speak. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 03:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos wasn't sure exactly what to do. He started looking for cobwebs. Icewish ♥ 03:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa tried to stand up Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 03:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Don't move. you don't want to hurt yourself anymore," said Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 22:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa whined "But what about Bailos?" Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "Balios isn't here," said Xanthos, a slight growl in his voice. "Now do you want to stop bleeding internally or not?" Icewish ♥ 03:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans